


maybe I should kill my inhibitions

by markchou



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Come Eating, Established Relationship, M/M, Praise Kink, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markchou/pseuds/markchou
Summary: “I just told you that my relationship of about a year is starting to stress me out and your response is that I’m horny?”“So you’re telling me this stress wouldn’t just go away if Johnny dicked you down?” Haechan says, raising his eyebrows.The ensuing silence says enough.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 376





	maybe I should kill my inhibitions

**Author's Note:**

> everybody say it with me: mark horny little geezer

Mark feels like he's about to explode. 

Following the end of his finals for the year, he'd decided that now would be a perfect time to go there with Johnny because he's finally got the confidence to buy lube and to put it frankly, he feels like a new person now that he's actually sleeping for more than 3 hours a night. 

But Johnny's master's course has positively ruined any form of intimacy that the two can have with one another. He comes home exhausted every day and Mark can't help the pang of guilt he feels when he catches Johnny eyeing his sprawled-out figure having done absolutely nothing all day. 

He really doesn't want to admit it, but it's starting to take a toll on their relationship; Mark's stomach seems to be perpetually sinking whenever he walks into their bedroom and is once again met with perfectly made sheets and cold, stale air. 

Worst of all, Johnny won't even tell him about what's wrong, the word 'nothing' seems to be imprinted in his brain with the number of times he's gotten the same response. 

"So you're horny?" Haechan casually asks, glancing up from his food to gauge Mark's reaction. 

As expected, he chokes on his milkshake and bangs on his chest many times before fixing Haechan with an incredulous glare. 

"I just told you that my relationship of about a year is starting to stress me out and your response is that I'm horny?" 

"So you're telling me this stress wouldn't just go away if Johnny dicked you down?" He says, raising his eyebrows. 

The ensuing silence says enough. 

"What am I even meant to do?" Mark mumbles, mindlessly twirling the straw of his drink around. "It's not like I can go up to him and say, 'hey babe could you just fuck me, so I'll stop worrying about whether you love me or not?'"

"…Honestly, I really don't see why you can't."

Mark groans and lets his forehead thump on the table. This conversation is going nowhere and now that he's actually thinking about it, Johnny hasn't so much as looked his way since finals finished, opting to hole himself up in their study room and refine his thesis question. 

"I can hear your insecurities from here, look Johnny's quite literally in love with you-- the guy drools over you just wearing his shit sometimes," Haechan adds, "just seduce him, fuck this issue away and I'll stop having to meet up with a corpse for lunch every day." 

At that, Mark feels another twinge of guilt at his attitude; not only is this affecting his romantic relationship, but he can tell that Haechan's probably at his wit's ends with how much Mark's been complaining to him over the last few months. 

He's going to sort this out, get dicked down and enjoy his summer. 

* * *

Coming home to their shared dorm is something that Mark hates to say feels weird but it just does, the TV's not on, there's no food cooking and if he didn't know any better, Mark could assume that he was completely alone. 

He tries not to dwell on the fact that he hasn't even seen Johnny use his -super expensive fuck Starbucks- coffee machine in days and makes a beeline for the bedroom. 

Flopping down on the bed and wallowing in dejection isn't on the schedule tonight, he reminds himself and opens their closet, focusing his gaze on the myriad of clothing that Johnny's got hung up. 

A large grey NYU hoodie catches his eyes and he slips the soft fabric on, definitely not smelling it because that's weird and he's not weird in the absolute slightest, feeling the soft fleeced fabric rub against his skin in a comforting manner. 

It's quite pathetic that it's come to him wearing his boyfriend's clothes like a fucking stalker but whatever, he'll somehow seduce Johnny and hopefully, it'll all work out. 

The closed-off door seems a lot more imposing than the rest of the doors in their dorm despite being the exact same and it takes an embarrassingly long time for Mark to muster up the courage to lightly knock on the door, holding his breath as he waits for a response. 

It's just Johnny, he reminds himself, Johnny who tucks their sheets in at the bottom because Mark likes being warm, Johnny who's confessed his adoration for him so many times and doesn't let him leave the apartment without a goodbye kiss. 

But it's also the Johnny who hasn't spoken to him in days, who slips in their bed later than Mark ever has and gets out of it almost as soon as he comes in, foregoing any physical contact with him. 

Before he has the chance to spiral any further, he hears a faint 'come in' and gingerly opens the door; eyes softening in sympathy when he sees Johnny squint at the incoming rays of sunlight. 

His hair is matted from what Mark assumes is the shower, eyes heavy and skin missing its usual glow. 

He looks so stressed out it's unreal and now Mark feels like an asshole because his monkey addled brain is purely focused on the way Johnny's white t-shirt is snug around his biceps and how fucking thick his thighs look in shorts. 

"Did you need something?" Johnny asks, voice scratchy from misuse, only serving to fuel the fire that is Mark's horny mind. 

"Just wanted to know when you're gonna be done for dinner," he says after a beat, offering a hesitant smile. 

Mark doesn't miss the way Johnny's eyes track his figure, swaddled in the thick grey fabric. He waves his arms from side to side lightly, the sleeves jostling from where they've engulfed his hands. 

"…I'm not that hungry tonight, I'll see you later on," he says, and before Mark can even meet Johnny's eyes, his attention has immediately returned to the computer. The clacking of his keyboard rings loud and clear in Mark's ears. 

It becomes clear a second later that their conversation has come to a rather abrupt end and Mark walks back to the living room with his head hanging low, unexplainably embarrassed for some reason. 

Mark sullenly gets out his favourite packet of kimchi ramen that Johnny would probably scold him for eating and sits on top of the kitchen counter, half-heartedly stirring a meal that he would've otherwise enjoyed fully under different circumstances. 

Time passes excruciatingly slowly, and he finds himself becoming so transfixed at starting at the wall that he doesn't even realise that his ramen has started to burn, smoke rising to the kitchen ceiling and setting off the fire alarm. 

He lets out a litany of curses as he desperately wafts away the smoke from the device, hands shaking as he moves the now completely charred pot into their sink. And to top it all off, he hears the click of the study room door and familiar footsteps approach the kitchen. 

"I see you're back to burning food again," Johnny says, huffing out a laugh as he spots Mark's tip-toed figure still waving the dishcloth in front of the fire alarm. 

The back of the hoodie starts to rise and Mark can feel the weight of Johnny's stare on him as it likely dawns on him that Mark's only wearing boxers underneath it. 

"It's not funny, you know! I could've died," Mark pouts, his frown soon dissolving into a wide smile at Johnny's teasing face. 

He walks up to Mark and places a gentle hand at the small of his waist, wordlessly taking the cloth from his hands and wafting it in front of the fire alarm until its resounding beeping has stopped. 

The air feels thick with something he can't explain, and Mark has to suppress a whimper when Johnny leans down and talks into his ear, hand lightly curling around Mark's waist. 

"You're welcome." 

"Huh?" 

Mark can feel Johnny smile against the shell of his ear and an involuntary shiver runs down his spine, jolting his figure. The grip on his waist tightens ever so slightly. 

"Go on, use your words," Johnny says, shutting his eyes and leaning his head onto the side of Mark's. 

"…Thank you," he whispers, afraid of speaking any louder and potentially bursting whatever bubble of intimacy he's somehow created from burning ramen. 

And just like that, Johnny pulls away from him and saunters back into his room, once again clicking the door shut and once again leaving Mark with a weird cocktail of emotions. 

"So…you're still horny?" Haechan asks, fixing Mark with an unimpressed look. 

"When you say it like that-"

"When I say it like that it sounds like a solvable issue, which by the way, it is." 

Mark lets out a sigh and hesitantly meets Haechan's stone-cold face, resolve crumbling under the weight of his glare. 

Haechan seems to take pity on Mark's quite honestly pathetic situation as he calls it and instead offers a solution. 

"You've gotta up your game, do something you know will get that giant oaf horny and then boom, fuck."

Mark considers declining the advice but then recalls the growing rift in their otherwise perfect relationship and decides that it's time to do something more drastic. 

_'Maybe this isn't such a good idea'_

_'Just be loud as fuck, I've heard you before, it won't be that hard.'_

He takes a deep breath from where he's seated on the couch, legs spread out in loose shorts and a bottle of lube by his side; a purchase he hopes he'll get to explore more with Johnny later on. 

Mark casts his mind back to Johnny, all the times he's ever thought about the other coming in useful now. 

A small exhale escapes his lips as he reaches his hands down and palms his cock lightly, head falling back and hitting the back of the sofa in pleasure. He closes his eyes and imagines how good Johnny would make him feel. 

He's always been so eager to help Mark out, always the first to fix his problems or give advice; it wouldn't be any different if he'd walk into Johnny's room, flushed from head to toe, begging for some relief. 

Mark uncaps the lube and starts to drizzle a copious amount onto his fingers, rubbing his hands together and relishing in the sticky and wet consistency. He shakily creeps his hand into his shorts and grips his now leaking cock, precum dripping all the way down his length.

He lets out a high-pitched whine that he knows Johnny can hear from his room, scathing pleasure fraying his already tight nerves. 

Johnny would probably like it wet, he thinks, as he slowly moves his hand up and down his member, small hitches of breath and little hiccups filling the completely silent dorm. The sound of the lube and his precum mixing together creates a sinfully slick noise and his pitch increases at how sensitive he feels. 

"Fuck, I--" he starts, unable to finish his sentence as his throat dries up with his constant panting. 

He moans at the overwhelming sensations and finds his legs twitching around from where they lay useless and on the floor; clenching his thighs together, creating a vice for his pulsing cock. 

"Johnny, Johnny… fuck, please," he pleads, borderline sobbing as one of his knees comes up to his chest in sensitivity, never ceasing the constant motion of his dripping hands. 

Mark opens his eyes and can see from behind the sofa that the door leading to Johnny's room is now slightly ajar, but no one has come out yet. 

The frustration starts to bubble in his lower stomach, and he arches his back to bend even more of his neck behind the sofa, desperate for Johnny to hear just how needy he makes Mark feel. 

"I need you… baby, I need you-- please Johnny," he whines, eyebrows furrowing and mouth going slack with ecstasy.

He slows his hand down slightly and groans out at the overwhelming sensations engulfing his body, slick fingers grasping his cock, neck bared and back arched; putting on as much of a show as he can for Johnny. 

"Come here-- fuck, Johnny please, please," his whines turn breathy, hiccupping out little puffs of air, "I-ah, come here, baby help me please!"

The lack of a response doesn't dawn on his muddled mind and he picks up the pace, moaning out as loud as he can once he reaches his climax, body going rigid as his eyes roll to the back of his head. 

His cum splatters in his shorts and he lets out a meek noise at how much he came, white painting his small hand. 

Mark stays on the couch for a bit, taking his time to regain his composure but once he catches his breath, a floodgate of humiliation unleashes on him and he realises that Johnny had heard him masturbate, call out for him, and yet still wasn't moved enough to pay him any attention. 

He starts to feel ashamed at even resorting to this in the first place, dropping his face into his non-stained hand and wiping the other on the side of his shirt, grimacing at how disgusting and sticky he feels. 

"I'm going out," he says into the space, voice small and still tinged with breathiness. 

When he still receives no response, Mark sighs and collects his belongings for the night, choosing to stay over at Hyuck's house for the night in order to avoid the inevitable tear-stained pillows and cold bedsheets that seem to be accompanying him more often than not these days. 

"What is it now," Haechan asks as soon as he opens the door, levelling with Mark for a second before taking in his appearance, quivering lips and downtrodden eyes. 

Mark doesn't even have it in him to explain anything, so he raises his backpack with his hand and luckily Haechan gets the message and steps aside to let him in, shooing out a lounging Taeil enraptured in planet earth. 

Haechan takes his backpack from him and goes to presumably set up the spare room they have, whilst Mark flops down on the sofa and draws his knees into his chest. 

"Want some water?" He asks, walking up behind the sofa and laying a soft hand on Mark's hair.

"Please," he mumbles, resting his cheek on top of his knees. He tries to focus on the stunning blue of the ocean, but it becomes blurrier and blurrier as tears start to cloud his vision. 

By the time Haechan returns with water and some crisps for him, copious amounts of tears have already streaked down his completely neutral face. 

"Come here," Haechan says, pulling Mark down to rest his head on his thighs. He runs his fingers through Mark's hair, softly detangling the black strands. "I take it that it didn't work."

"I'm so fucking stupid," Mark laments, burying his face into the other's leg and closing his eyes. He can feel the material of Haechan's sweatpants dampen under his tears. "I just feel like he sees me as a little brother that he dates sometimes, you know?" At that, he can feel Haechan let out a short laugh. "He'll take care of me but never lets me take care of him, he's probably fucking pity-dating me… I'm so pathetic."

Mark's glad Haechan doesn't try and offer any words of empty encouragement or compliments, he's always been a steady and straightforward person; always the last to sugar-coat things for him. 

"I know it's hard but you've gotta talk to him soon enough, it's not doing you any good by just beating yourself up over it."

"You're right,' he mutters into Haechan's sweatpants. He adds humourlessly "Always have been."

Taeil's ban from the living room is only temporary and Mark receives a light scolding from the two of them when they find out he hasn't eaten anything since the start of the day. 

He watches Haechan and Taeil manoeuvre around their kitchen and his chest constricts almost painfully at how comfortable they are with one another, the age difference between them pretty much non-existent with the way Haechan orders Taeil around with light slaps to the shoulder and bubbly laughs. 

The curt encounter he'd had with Johnny the other day plays in his head and it dawns on him that he's never even made Johnny a meal before, perfectly content with having him cook for the two of them every night. 

They eat in relative silence until Taeil clears his throat. 

"So, how's Johnny?" 

Haechan glares at him from across the table and Mark hears the distinct thump of what he assumes is a kick from underneath. 

"He's good I think, I haven't seen him much…he's just busy I guess," he says, fixating his gaze on his food, not wanting to meet the look of sympathy Taeil is probably directing towards him. 

"Yeah… he was telling me about how stressed out he's been-- apparently Mrs Kim's marking so much harsher than she did last semester, so he's had to work twice as hard as he did before," Taeil says, offering a warm smile. 

Mark knows it's meant to make him feel better but if anything, he just feels even worse knowing that Johnny's been keeping all his worries from him; instead choosing to share them with Taeil and probably anyone else who isn't him. 

Their difference in maturity becomes stark to him and it hits Mark harder than it should when he thinks about that fact that Johnny probably doesn't see him as trustworthy enough to even share his issues with. 

He recalls the several times he'd ranted about everything he could think of, from his teachers to missing his hometown and when his mind blanks at how often Johnny has done the same, he feels sick. 

"I'm not that hungry anymore…I think I'll just wash up now, thanks for the meal." He moves to wash his plate in the sink and chooses to tune out the harshly whispered conversation happening mere metres away from him. 

He mechanically brushes his teeth and completes his skincare routine, completely zoned out to anything else happening around him. 

It's why he ignores the consistent buzzing of his phone after it passes midnight, the vibrations serving as white noise for his already sinking mind. 

Sleep overcomes his numb senses and he bitterly thinks that even though Johnny's hardly in their bed anymore, he misses him all the same. 

Once he departs from Haechan's dorm, sheepishly apologising for intruding on their personal space which results in a hefty punch from the other- _'I'll show you an intrusion, shut the fuck up'_ \- he reluctantly makes his way back to his dorm, not even checking if Johnny's still there, too tired and embarrassed to deal with things even if he was. 

He instead chooses to reach into the top shelf of their cupboard and take out a bottle of sake, one that they save for special occasions. Fuck it, he thinks, him realising how much of a burden he is to Johnny seems special enough for him. 

Mark had only wanted to drink a little bit, not normally a fan of getting shit-faced due to how clingy he became; but one shot turned to two, which then turned into him drinking out of the entire bottle as he thinks about how much of an inconvenience he is to Johnny. 

Johnny does everything for him, and yet he can never return the favour. 

"There you are, where were you all night?" He hears Johnny say from further down in the hallway. 

He lets out a short laugh in response. 

"Why do you care? I was just gonna-- sleep alone like I always do anyways," he hiccups, turning to face Johnny, neck flushed, and eyes glazed. "Don't look at me like that." 

"Like what?" asks Johnny, concern pooling in his irises as he runs his hand through his stupidly perfect hair. 

"Like I'm," he tries to get out with an unwavering voice, but he can feel the tell-tale hitching in his breath as tears start to stream down his face, "like I'm not the worst fucking thing that ever happened to you." 

He sobs into his hands and feels arms encircle his figure not long after. It just reminds him of how dependent he is on the other, forcing him to take care of him when it should obviously be the other way around, and Mark starts to thrash in Johnny's hold. 

"Stay still baby, it's okay-- we're okay." Mark finds himself going limp in Johnny's hold, drained at this constant battle for his attention. 

From where he's positioned, head cradled in the crook of Johnny's neck, Mark raises his gaze and meets Johnny's eyes with his wide and glassy ones. 

"Hyung, why don't you love me?" He asks, descending into another fit of tears immediately after. "I just, I try to be good for you but- but you never tell me when anything's wrong," he takes a shaky breath, it's now or never; "Am I not enough?" 

Mark can hear Johnny's breathing stop before he lets out a drawn-out sigh, pulling him in closer to his chest. 

"This is all my fault," he starts. Mark moves to shake his head and interject before Johnny placates him with a gentle peck to the top of his head; lips resting on his ruffled hair. "You're more than enough for me, always have been it's just…" 

Johnny considers just stopping there, Mark'll probably forget about their conversation the next day anyways. 

Looking down from where his head rests on the other's hair, he can see the way Mark shuts his eyes and scrunches his nose to suppress a yawn. It makes his heart clench in sheer guilt and he figures he has to continue if he wants things to ever improve.

He owes it to him to at least explain why he'd been so distant lately. 

"It's so stupid," he laughs humourlessly, nuzzling his cheek atop Mark's head. He feels Mark's small hand grip his thumb and squeeze it gently, uttering out a soft 'go on hyung.'

"You've always seen me as some unwavering, fucking force of nature," he huffs out a laugh as he recalls their first meeting, wherein Mark had spent the entire night gaping at how tall he was and insisting on receiving a piggyback ride in order to 'experience new heights of existence.' 

The fond memories of watching Mark's loveable and yet complex personality unfold before him makes his chest constrict when he compares them to how closed off he's been towards the other- knowing full well how much overthinking Mark does anyways. 

"So, I just, I hate feeling like I'm not in control of things, you know? I thought maybe if I'd just-- lock myself up in the study for a bit I'd sort out my thesis and things would go back to normal, but they haven't and I just… I don't know what to do anymore." He laughs humourlessly as he mulls over how pathetic he must sound. 

What he doesn't expect is for Mark's figure to start trembling again, squeezing his thumb tight between his hand as he buries his head deeper into the crook of Johnny's neck.

"I'm so selfish-- I'm sorry hyung," he hiccups, sadness tinging his voice and lowering its register. "I never thought to ask if you were okay, I just did all those things and thought you were just ignoring me… I'm sorry."

Johnny's heart just sinks fucking deeper into his chest with how terrible he feels, and he finds himself gently detaching from Mark's figure, cradling the other's cheeks in his hands and forcing him to make eye contact. 

Even now with puffy eyes and a leaking nose, Mark Lee still manages to captivate his attention to the point that their surroundings have become completely unimportant- the essence of innocence and purity that he exudes is enough to lull Johnny into a trance of sheer adoration. 

"It's not your fault Markie, don't apologise for things that you didn't do," at that he can feel Mark's head trying to shake from side to side in order to disagree. 

He tightens his grip on Mark's cheeks until his lips puff out, red and inviting. 

"You've always been so good for me-- even when everything changes, I know you'll stay the same for me."

The way Mark's eyes beam at the compliment is a much nicer change from the dull gleam of tears that were once residing in them

"I wanna help though, hyung," Mark says, eyebrows furrowing and lips pouting open from their still squished position. "Would you let me help you?" 

_'I can be the one thing you still have control of'_ is what's left unsaid in the way that Mark's voice softens into a whisper, gazing up at Johnny through his fluttery eyelashes. 

"Have at me then baby," Johnny mutters, bringing Mark's face closer to his own, thumbing at the skin below his eyes as their lips meet for a kiss. 

It's almost unreal how quickly Mark melts into the embrace, softly nipping at Johnny's lower lip as he deepens the kiss; hands roaming down the column of the other's neck and stroking his adam's apple. 

"Missed you," Mark mouths into Johnny's plush lips, a whimper bubbling out of his throat as Johnny's tongue joins the kiss, licking gently against his own. He opens his mouth wider and keens at the overwhelming sensations of being held so close. 

He doesn't need a verbal response, the hands that sneak their way down to his thighs and start to massage the soft skin, roping him into Johnny's lap speak enough as it is. 

Johnny's hands immediately circle his waist and come to rest on his ass, his hands big enough to cup them entirely. 

"Such a small waist, you're so petite Markie," Johnny says into the skin of Mark's neck, licking and sucking until small red bruises start to blossom, painting the pale skin with an almost ethereal mix of glistening saliva and stark marks. 

Mark's head falls forward next to Johnny's ears and the other can feel Mark's hot breaths, desperation pouring out his shaky voice. 

"What do you say?" Johnny asks, slowing down his ministrations slightly, pulling a drawn-out whine from Mark. He lets a pool of saliva form in his mouth and he ever so slowly lets it trail down Mark's neck. 

Mark pulls back from his position and allows his gaze to trace the slick shine of Johnny's saliva making its way down his neck, meeting Johnny's eyes with heavy-lidded ones. 

"Thank you, hyung," he whimpers, voice bleeding into a moan as Johnny leans forward and licks up the saliva trailing down Mark's neck, relishing in the wet noise of his tongue on Mark's skin. 

Johnny uses his leverage to move Mark until he's fully seated on one of Johnny's thighs, the pressure of the muscle rubbing against the strain in his pants deliciously well. 

"Go on baby-- ride it for me, yeah? Show me how good you are," Johnny groans into Mark's ear, clenching his thigh taut, grinning at the audible hitching in Marks' breath. 

Mark's body goes stiff at the contact and he whimpers out a small 'yes hyung,' before his hips start to meekly move back and forth, rhythm stuttering out slightly as searing pleasure overtakes his senses. 

His back arches and Johnny finds his hands moving upwards, supporting the other's spine as he runs his fingers up and down the curved muscle. He can feel the way Mark leans into his touch, shudders running down his body as he picks up the pace, desperate to get some sort of release. 

Johnny leans his head backwards, letting it rest on the couch, surveying the sight before him. 

Mark's eyes are screwed shut, slick lips open wide as small fucked out whimpers come tumbling from his mouth. His spine is curved so taut, neck fully bared and Johnny's cock throbs in his pants when he catches sight of the litany of wet bruises he's left on the other's skin. 

It's all he could ever want and more. 

"It's not enough-- touch me, please," Mark whines, eyes fluttering open. His pupils are blown so wide there's little colour present in his irises.

Johnny can feel the way Mark's legs are trembling, he can tell how sensitive Mark's cock is, his entire body shuddering whenever Johnny clenches his thigh slightly. 

"You've gotta earn it Markie, put on a show for me," he grits out, one hand leaving Mark's back to palm at his own straining tent. "Show me you deserve it."

"It's too much, hyung-- I can't," Mark wails, oversensitive from the assault on his senses. His thighs burn with blood-curdling euphoria and he can't help the tears that spill from his eyes, trailing down his flushed cheeks. 

"Oh, but you can baby, you think I couldn't hear you, calling for me, _begging_ for me? Come on Markie, where's my good boy?" 

Mark's mind goes back to a few days ago, remembers how needy he was feeling without Johnny's attention and now here he is, focused on nothing except him. Though his eyes have shut once again, his skin prickles with heat under the weight of Johnny's gaze. 

His thighs jolt forward and he trails his hand down his neck, pressing down on the red marks and savouring the dull pain it elicits; pleasure immediately blurring the two sensations together. 

Johnny's hand resting on the small of his back moves forward and snakes around Mark's fingers, placing slight pressure on his neck. 

"Gonna put my cock in here baby," Johnny says, tightening his grip on Mark's neck. He can feel the way Mark's grasp tenses up as well. "Gonna make you choke on me, you want that? Want to show hyung how good you are?" 

Mark shivers at the words and they can both feel the gulping of his throat. 

His hips regain their enthusiasm and the sinful pleasure coursing through his veins in junction with the dizzying sensations evoked by the solid weight on his neck is enough to send his body tumbling forward, body seizing up in raw pleasure. 

"Gonna cum hyung-- can I, please?" He begs, both his hands splayed out on the large expanse of Johnny's chest, squeezing the flesh slightly to ground him.   
Johnny angles his eyes downwards and meets Mark's wide ones, glassy with unshed tears, cheeks mottled with a splotchy red blush. He looks so obedient and good just for him, the rush of control sending his mind reeling. 

"Course you can baby, go on-- make a mess for hyung," he drawls out, removing his hand from Mark's neck and pulling his head forward, resting just above his collarbones. 

Johnny rolls his thigh upwards and meets the painfully tight tent in Mark's pants, the dull sensation sending him over the edge as his eyes roll back and his lips stay agape. A steady stream of drool leaks out from Mark's wet lips and lands on Johnny's skin as he sobs out at the shockwaves, body shuddering before he goes completely limp in the other's hold. 

Mark lazily lifts his head from its position and starts to mouth at the wet spot he's made, suckling on the skin slightly. 

"Want me to suck you off, hyung?" he asks, painfully innocent for someone who'd just rode Johnny's thigh to an inch of his life. 

"I'm good Markie, let's clean up, yeah?" 

It's clear that Mark has no intentions of getting up himself, his lower half aching too much to even muster up the strength to meet Johnny's lips in a small peck. 

"Go on, you can do it," Johnny says, smiling at Mark's futile attempts to chase his lips. 

He eventually takes pity on the other and leans down, running his fingers through Mark's messed up hair, gently laying down the strands that are sticking up. 

They lay there for a few minutes, idly brushing their lips together as Johnny waits for Mark's racing heartbeat to calm itself down in his post-orgasm bliss. He can hear the other start to mumble nonsense into his mouth and Johnny can tell Mark's about to completely knock out if he doesn't move them soon. 

He pulls back from the embrace with a wet pop and Mark whines out at the loss of contact, thumping his forehead against Johnny's clavicle in retaliation. The impact is of course extremely weak given how cum-dumb Mark's become, which is so endearing that Johnny can't help but press their bodies together and run his hands up and down the expanse of Mark's arms. 

Johnny eventually rests his hands back on the small of Mark's back and lifts the two of them up, Mark's legs immediately wrapping around Johnny's waist as he tucks his face into Johnny's shoulder. 

"You're not gonna leave tonight-- right?" Mark mumbles, tightening his grip on Johnny's shoulders. 

"No Markie, not tonight." 

Johnny takes his time that night, fingers slow and coaxing as he watches Mark fall apart beneath him, swallowing every single noise of pleasure that the other lets out. 

"Feels good, baby?" Johnny asks, pumping three strawberry slicked fingers in and out of the other, groaning at the way in which Mark positively sucks him in, always so greedy. 

"I'm so full-- fuck, you fill me so well hyung," Mark cries out, reaching his fingers down to hold onto Johnny's wrist, pushing the fingers back and forth inside him, back arching off the bed when they reach his prostate; wet noises filling the room. 

One thing Johnny notices is that Mark shakes so much, as soon as he reaches his limit, slightly teetering over the edge, his thighs tremble in Johnny's grasp and he physically can't stop himself from repeatedly shuddering as the aftermath of his orgasm hits him. Even as he grabs onto Johnny's cock, it's with shaky hands and quivering lips. 

Second orgasm Mark is a lot more eager to please than first orgasm Mark, all breathy whines and incessant pleas of _'hyung let me make you feel good._ ' He wants to show off for the other, wants to remind him that he'll always be there, pliant and ready, whenever Johnny wants him. 

The blowjob Mark gives him is borderline illegal, his inhibitions are completely void and he deepthroats the length on his first try, completely surpassing any form of gag reflex Johnny initially thought he'd had. 

Mark takes him in so well, saliva and precum drips down his red bitten lips and pools on the bedsheets, the grey stain only growing as Mark chases the entirety of his cock down to the hilt. 

"Doing so well Markie-- taking me so well," Johnny praises, running his fingers through Mark's hair, tugging at the ends to manoeuvre his head up. 

Those unnaturally doe-like eyes make Johnny groan out as Mark hums around the weight in his mouth. Even now, stuffed full and unable to speak, Mark's still so sensitive and aching to please him. The very fact of it is enough to swell Johnny's chest with an unexplainable amount of joy and he cums straight into the other's mouth, Mark moaning out in tandem with him. 

He slowly crawls up to Johnny and their lips meet in a kiss, Mark's tongue nudging Johnny's cum into his mouth, their saliva mixing together as they pass it back and forth. Johnny's hands find their way down to Mark's waist again as they part, a thick strand of spit and drool connecting the two. 

He watches Mark with dark eyes as he swallows the rest of the cum, his tongue coming out to lick at his cherry red lips, not wanting to waste a single drop.

"You did so well, always so good just for me," Johnny coos, smiling at the way Mark's demeanour shifts, bounding his way into Johnny's lap and resting his cheek atop Johnny's bare chest. 

"Thank you, hyung," Mark says, yawning into Johnny's skin and leaving a flittering kiss. 

As soon as Mark starts to feel the familiar inkling of sleep overtake his senses, his mind floaty and numb, nerves finally at peace, he feels Johnny's chest rumble and looks up at him. 

"How do you feel about cockwarming me whilst I work?" 

Needless to say, Johnny's thesis is done a lot quicker than either of them had expected. 

It turns out having a sleepy Mark Lee mumbling about how stretched out and full he feels, riding him until his hips give out and he physically buckles from exertion, only serving to nudge Johnny's cock further into him, really does wonders for the brain. 

"I take it you're no longer horny?" Haechan asks, eyes gaping at the now purple and dark red blemishes littered from the top of Mark's neck all the way until his collarbones. 

"Nah, I think I'm good now," Mark smiles, fingers tracing the faint finger-shaped bruise left behind from Johnny's searing hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> right what's all this then 😐 
> 
> pls feel free to leave comments + kudos! 
> 
> also pls don't devour me this is my first fic!!


End file.
